Footprints
by Humerus Wordage
Summary: Anime-verse. A Serena character piece. Serena reflects on her beliefs and feelings during the R-season break up. One of my first stories!


Serena reflects on her beliefs and feelings during the R-season break up.  
  
For the purpose of this story Serena is a strong Catholic and celebrates Christmas. If this disturbs you, feel free to use your back button now.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters, and I do not own th e poem Footprints, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own this story and if you use it without my permission, I will punish you!  
  
Footprints- A fan fiction by me-Moonbunny!  
  
Serena slipped her key in the lock, turned the knob, and opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. She stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind her slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping household.  
  
She kicked her shoes off and shrugged off her jacket, donning it upon a wooden hook. As she padded across the carpet she considered having a late night snack, but quickly dismissed the idea, her weary body pleading for rest. She changed her path to the kitchen, ascending the stairs instead.  
  
Once she reached the top she turned right and entered her bedroom. Forgetting her slumbering family, Serena allowed the door to close behind her with and audible click. Not bothering to turn on the bright overhead light, she dragged her body over to her bed and fell on it with a sigh.  
  
Reaching over to her bedside table, she turned on her small lamp. The lamp light shone defiantly, illuminating the area around the table, bed, and Serena's feet. Her eyes fell upon a shiny plaque that sat propped up under the lamp on her table and she picked it up. As she ran her fingers over its smooth, cold surface, her eyes studied the detailed picture of the sun floating on the clouds, high above a sparkling beach.  
  
The water seemed to lap gently, as if being drawn in by Serena's eyes, touching the outlines of many footprints along the shore. Set into the paint overlapping the picture was a familiar verse, now among Serena's favorites.  
  
Footprints  
  
By: Margaret Fishback Powers  
  
  
  
One night I dreamed a dream.  
  
I was walking along the beach with my Lord.  
  
Across the sky flashed scenes of my life.  
  
For each scene, I noticed two sets  
  
of footprints in the sand,  
  
one belonging to me  
  
and one to the Lord.  
  
When the last scene of my life shot before me  
  
I looked back at the footprints in the sand.  
  
There was only one set of footprints.  
  
I noticed that this was at the lowest  
  
and saddest times in my life.  
  
This always bothered me  
  
and I questioned the Lord  
  
about my dilemma.  
  
"Lord you told me when I decided to follow You,  
  
You would walk and talk with me all the way.  
  
But I'm aware that during the most troublesome  
  
times of my life there is only one set of footprints.  
  
I just don't understand why, when I needed You most,  
  
You leave me."  
  
He whispered, "My precious child,  
  
I love you and will never leave you  
  
never, ever, during your trials and testings.  
  
When you saw only one set of footprints  
  
it was then that I carried you."  
  
Though few people knew, Serena believed in God with her whole heart. She knew that many people were misjudged for their beliefs, and so decided not to tell her friends and schoolmates about this particular belief. Serena was sure her close friends would understand, but chose not to tell them anyway.  
  
A few years ago, when Serena first read 'Footprints', it became one of her favorite poems. Shortly after that, she received the plaque from her mother as a Christmas gift. She often read it and sought support in its words when she was feeling down. Tonight was no exception.  
  
Serena was feeling down because her boyfriend, Darien, had dumped her not more than a week earlier. His words were harsh and his eyes were cold and haunting, which is how they had been ever since, whenever she saw him. Though Darien had grown cold toward her, she felt something was left unspoken. She wished many times that Darien would tell her what it was, but her hope was slowly deteriorating.  
  
Each time she saw him, she felt the hope swell within her, and each time she felt it freeze; some of it disappearing, never to return. If there was one thing she hated, it was when Darien kept something from her, even if it was for her own good. The man was just too stubborn and willful, but she loved that in him as she did all of his weaknesses and strengths.  
  
She loved everything about him, and loved to be with him, but apparently he didn't reflect that love. It broke her heart when he said it, and even more when she thought about it, but she couldn't help but think it untrue. Something pulled at her heart, something told her she was right.  
  
What if he was trying to push her away? Maybe for her safety-because he didn't want her to get hurt? But even if this was true, why on Earth would he do such a thing? Surely there must be a plausible explanation if that was what he was trying to do. Serena clung to these beliefs and hopes knowing that they were what kept her sane.  
  
When she thought about the alternative and that he could have actually meant it, her head hurt and she just refused to let herself think like that. Darien would never hate her, he-couldn't; and to believe that he had stopped loving her just like that was foolish. He had given her no real reason, no explanation so, frankly, it was non-sense.  
  
While she thought her gaze wandered from the plaque in her hands to a picture frame on her dresser. In the frame was a picture of her and Darien, his arms were around her tight and they both faced the camera with genuine smiles. The picture had been taken on their first real date by a highly talented photographer. He had been working in the park that day when he saw them, he told him that they looked perfect together and would make a lovely picture.  
  
That was the same day Rini entered their lives. Serena and Darien had gone on a boat ride, and were still on the dock kissing, when the mysterious pink-haired child fell from the sky and into Darien's arms, knocking Serena down.  
  
The girl had claimed to be Serena's cousin, and had hypnotized Serena's family into believing it too. But Serena, Darien and her friends knew better. Strangely enough, Serena felt an unusual bond to the girl, as if she should be familiar, and somewhere in her heart she knew that she had grown to love her. Serena had to admit that the pink haired girl had a sugary sweetness about her which had become infectious.  
  
Often times when she got mad at Rini, or scolded her, it was just her motherly instint shining through, or at least that's what her mother told her. Rini reminded her of herself when she was younger. Always curious, and getting into trouble, not to mention her one-of-a-kind hairstyle. Darien, she knew, felt the same way about the little squirt who was now their common bond.  
  
Serena thought of her friends-her best friends-Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina, who were also Sailor Scouts. They fought to protect the world from evil, but right now she needed them to get through this rough spot with Darien. She depended on them for love and support, and she needed them now more than ever, and even Rini just as much, if not more, than her friends.  
  
She'd make it through this with the help of her friends and family. Right now she needed them and her hopes, beliefs, and wishes more than ever, and relied on them for the strength to go on.  
  
Serena replaced the plaque on the table beside her, drearily dressed for bed, and let down her meatballs. She pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled underneath them, placing her head on her fluffed pillow. With the help of her friends and Rini, she knew she'd be strong enough to get through the next few weeks.  
  
Her last thoughts as she closed her eyes were that of the poem. No matter what happened now, the Lord was with her. She could feel the warm sun beating down on her face, and the soft breeze on her skin. Her body and spirit felt so peaceful and serene as it bobbed up and down in the Lord's arms, his strength supporting her, carrying her as he glided over the sand.  
  
The End...For Now!  
  
Comments and Constructive criticism welcome and all flames will be used to roast marshmellows ^_~ Review Review Review!  
  
© 2002 Moonbunny 


End file.
